


on my back in no time flat

by penny_dreads



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_dreads/pseuds/penny_dreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery met cute on the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	on my back in no time flat

Margaery was looking at a text on her phone, as she was walking away from the shop when she saw a flash of red. Next thing she knew she was flat on her back.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I turned the corner too fast wasn't look were I was going." Margaery looked up to see where those words were coming from and saw a girl with long red hair extending a hand down to her.  
All of Margaery frustration at the situation vanished when she saw this girls face, Margaery for once was at a lack for words while staring openly at this young women.   
Recovering what she hoped wad quickly reached up to accept the offered hand with a smile, "oh no, really I was the one not paying attention looking at my phone and all." Margaery waves the phone still clutched in her hand as a way of explanation.  
"well, you are still the one who ended up on the ground." the red head replied with a chuckle.  
"yes, well I suppose that's true. I'm Margaery Tyrell." she reached her hand out for a proper introduction.  
"oh, hi, Sansa, Sansa Stark."   
" that's a lovely name."  
"thank you, though can't really take the credit for it."  
"well it suits you all the same." Margaery replied with a smirk and saw that this Sansa girl blushed at her words. "well I hate to bump and run haha but I really have to be somewhere like..." she looks down at her watch "five minute ago, Jesus ."  
"yes well nice to met you Margaery." Sansa remarked with eyes downcast  
"you as well, Sansa." Margaery had started to round the corner when she heard,  
"Margaery!"  
"yes?"  
"Let me make it up to you, this whole knocking you on the ground thing. Coffee? Or something? Sometime? Clearly not right now but" Sansa started to ramble.  
"yes that would be lovely."Margaery already with a pen in her hand reached out towards Sansa and began to scribble her number on Sansa's elegant hand. As she pulled away she thought she saw a shiver run through Sansa but it could've been trick of the light."goodbye Sansa." and with that she left the lovely red head standing on the street corner sincerely hoping she would call her later that day.


End file.
